1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control systems and control methods and, more particularly, to an interruption control system and an interruption control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer numerical control (CNC) system, cutters are significant components used for machining metal workpieces. Generally, the cutters need to be measured before machining. The process of measuring cutters interrupts work of at least that section of the CNC system which uses the cutters. However, resources for controlling interruption of the work of the CNC are limited and unable to handle the large number of interruptions needed to measure the cutters simultaneously, thus a lot of time could be wasted.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide an interruption control system and an interruption control method which overcome the above problem.